Absence et correspondance manquée
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Là, une ligne l'interpella. Une dédicace.


_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Promesse. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

 _. someone take me home (It's been a long time coming)_

 _._

Quand le fameux livre tant attendu « vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » fit la une des magazines américains, et la vitrine des nombreuses bibliothèques de New-York, en 1927, Tina ressentit un grand vide au fond de son cœur. Newt avait quitté le vieux continent depuis une dizaine de mois maintenant, et la jeune Auror avait attendu avec impatience le retour du magizoologiste. Seulement, les bateaux en provenance de Londres étaient tous vides, et la brunette avait fini par lâcher l'affaire.

Tina avait gardé ses doutes et ses inquiétudes pour elle-même, sachant pertinemment que si Queenie venait à être au courant, elle n'hésiterait pas à écrire une lettre ou deux au britannique. La jeune femme avait soigneusement balisé ses pensées, et fait attention pour ne pas penser au rouquin en la présence de sa cadette.

Lorsqu'un matin, elle avait vu le livre dans la vitrine, son cœur s'était serré. Elle avait refusé de l'acheter, se réservant pour le jour où Newt déciderait de revenir, mais le doute subsistait tout de même.

N'avait-il tout de même pour oublier la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ? Il allait revenir, n'est-ce-pas ?

.

* * *

Au début, Newt n'avait pas oublié les mots susurrés à son amie chère à son cœur. Il avait demandé à son éditeur une copie avant même que le livre ne paraisse en librairie, et il avait voulu sauter dans le premier bateau. Seulement, les obligations l'avaient retenu à Londres, et le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, et le bouquin se vendait déjà comme un petit pain. Alors s'enchainaient conférences, interviews et dédicaces, si bien que le jeune homme n'avait plus le temps de souffler, ou de penser à cette promesse pourtant importante qu'il n'avait jamais pu honorer.

Le livre devait déjà être sorti en Amérique, et le jour où Newt eut la possibilité de partir rejoindre Tina, il se dégonfla. Il était trop tard, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer comme cela, quelques mois après le délai écoulé, comme si de rien n'était. Le cœur serré, il regarda le bateau partir, s'empêchant d'imaginer les iris de sa belle teintée de regret.

Pour oublier, il se noya dans le travail, occupant ses pensées pour éviter d'espérer.

.

* * *

 _Janvier 1928_

 _Chère (_ _Porpentina)_ _Tina,_

 _Je vous souhaite une excellente nouvelle année pleine de réussite et de (_ _rencontre)_ _magie. Il y a quelques temps déjà que nous n'échangeons plus de lettre, et j'en suis sincèrement navré. (_ _Rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas.)_ _La sortie de « vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » dans le monde entier me demande une considérable somme d'énergie et de temps libre, et je suis dans l'incapacité de venir honorer ma promesse auprès de vous._

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé. (_ _Je ne cesse de penser à vous, depuis l'autre côté de l'océan.)_ _Sachez que vous manquez énormément à toutes mes créatures, surtout à un certain Demiguise qui semble d'être épris de vous, (_ _tout comme moi)_ _. Je fais mon maximum pour venir vous rejoindre dans le nouveau monde au plus vite, en espérant que cette lettre suffise à apaiser votre attente._

 _Avec toute mon (_ _affection)_ _amitié,_

 _Newt Scamander._

Il fronça les sourcils, et jeta sa plume à côté de lui, avant de froisser sa lettre avec dégout, et de la jeter dans un vieux carton à côté de lui, où la première copie de son livre destinée à Tina reposait déjà. Quelques autres cadavres de lettres recouvraient le bouquin, attendant probablement le jour où le mage se déciderait à les envoyer réellement. A force d'en écrire des dizaines d'essais ratés à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, et de les conserver précieusement, il pouvait décompter avec précision 36 lettres raturées. 37, avec celle qu'il ajoutait tantôt.

37 lettres, de brouillon et d'encre perdue où il essayait vainement de s'excuser et de trouver les mots qui calmeraient son sentiment d'inconfort. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, une simple lettre ne résoudrait sûrement pas l'affaire. Tina devait lui en vouloir, et il osait à peine se présenter devant elle, à présent. Quel idiot.

« Tu penses encore à cette fille américaine ? »

Théseus était rentré dans le bureau de son jeune frère depuis quelques bonnes minutes déjà, et il reconnaitrait la mélancolie dans les yeux de ce dernier entre milles. Il abordait ce regard lorsqu'il regardait à l'horizon, qu'il entendait une voix féminine aux intonations semblables, ou qu'il voyait une brunette à houppelande bleu clair.

« Je travaille sur le script de mon prochain livre. » déclara calmement le cadet, une touche de nervosité perceptible entre ses mots.

Théseus sourit. « Menteur. »

Il s'approcha à pas vif du centre de la pièce, et avant que Newt puisse intervenir, chipa le carton avec le livre et les lettres. Il en lut une, et parcourut des yeux les suivantes, avant d'adresser un regard victorieux à son frère.

« C'est personnel ! » s'insurgea Newt, essayant de récupérer le colis.

Trop tard, Théseus s'éloignait déjà, sans pour autant rendre le carton.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de _ça_ ? Te moquer de moi ? »

Sur le pas de la porte, l'ainé se retourna et adressa un sourire à son frère. Il leva le pouce bien en avant, signifiant à Newt qu'il avait les choses bien en main, et que non non, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

« Te sauver la mise. »

La porte claqua, faisant écho aux sentiments et pensées du jeune magizoologiste. Tout n'allait pas bien, et il avait totalement de quoi s'inquiéter.

.

* * *

 _.i wanted a old, old (old school romance)_

 _._

* * *

Queenie n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs de legilimens pour voir dans les yeux de sa sœur et affirmer que oui, Tina était triste, et que non, ni un délicieux petit pain Niffleur de Jacob n'aiderait pas. L'ainée passait son temps au travail, et quand elle n'y était pas, elle se refugiait dans les lectures et futiles passe-temps. Tout pour ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir, l'évincer de son esprit.

Un matin, alors qu'elle se préparait à aller rejoindre son petit-ami à la boulangerie, le facteur sonna à la porte, et elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, un sourire enchanté sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les deux sœurs recevaient du courrier, et peut-être ce dernier annonçait de bonnes nouvelles.

Le livreur repartit bien vite, laissant entre les mains d'une Queenie attendrie un colis rempli. Elle décida de retarder un peu sa visite au commerce de Jacob, prétextant qu'un carton à provenance du Royaume-Uni était plus important que quelques pâtisseries …

.

* * *

« Je suis rentrée, Queenie ! » dit sans joie Tina, sa voix mourant sur les dernières syllabes quand seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle posa ses clés dans le panier sur la commande en bois, détachant son manteau bleuté, et décoiffa son chapeau. En baillant longuement, étirant ses bras pour se relâcher un peu, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et d'un coup de baguette, prépara un thé bien chaud. Un mystérieux carton était posé sur la table, et la fine écriture de sa cadette lui ordonnait de lire avec attention l'intégralité du contenu du carton.

Buvant une gorgée de son thé sucré, miraculeusement prêt devant elle, elle entreprit de déballer le contenu du colis, et hoqueta de surprise en découvrant l'écriture longiligne de Newt sur la première lettre. Elle les regardant toutes, elle se rendit compte que chacune des lettres était écrite par son amie, et adressée à son nom. Elle prit la première, fébrile, sentant les larmes lui envahir les yeux.

 _Je suis désolé. Je ne vous oublie pas. Je pense à vous._

 _Je suis un idiot, qui n'arrive même pas à honorer une petite promesse. Je reviendrai._

A la fin de la lecture de la deuxième, elle pleurait déjà. Pour lire les 35 autres, il lui fallut deux heures et demi supplémentaires. Au fond du paquet, pourtant, et elle ne l'avait pas vu avant, se trouvait un ouvrage qu'elle reconnaissait entre milles. « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » comme le titre l'indiquait ne lui avait jamais semblé autant impressionnant. Lentement, elle prit le livre entre ses doigts, son cœur palpitant à l'idée que Newt l'avait touché aussi, l'avait écrit même, ce maudit bouquiné.

Elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour le lire, et celui là était celui que le magizoologiste avait préparé spécialement pour elle. Même s'il n'était pas là pour le lui remettre en personne, comme il l'avait promis, il avait tout de même pensé à elle.

Elle sourit. Et doucement, tourna la première page du livre.

Là, une ligne l'interpella. Une dédicace.

 _« Pour Tina. La créature la plus incroyable que j'ai rencontré tout au long de mon aventure. »_ était marqué en grandes lettres noires dactylographiées.

.


End file.
